


Pipsqueak

by PocketableSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Giant Spiders, Just Not the One He Thought He Would, Macro/Micro, Sam Gets a Pet, Shrinking, Size Difference, Spiders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketableSPN/pseuds/PocketableSPN
Summary: Anonymous Asks: small Sam finds a tiny spider, its nice interacting with something smaller than he is, and the thing acts like a dog anyway! now to keep Dean from squishing it.





	

It’s just sitting there. Sitting there, watching him, like it has been for the last ten minutes since Sam slipped and fell down the godforsaken gap between the dresser and the wall and gotten stuck in its web.

Sam never knew that spiders could actually sit, but that’s all that this one’s been doing- well, besides staring him down. If Sam wasn’t so terrified and helplessly caught in the arachnid’s web, he’s pretty sure that he might even find the thing kind of adorable.

It was about as big as a golden retriever, with colorful stripes of blue, white, and black decorating its fuzzy body. Instead of being unnerving and glazed over, all eight black eyes were soulful and innocent looking.

Sam really hated the fact that he was going to be eaten by something so cute. Dean would laugh at his tiny grave.

When the spider finally starts to crawl forward, Sam works hard not to struggle or make any more movement than absolutely necessary. He didn’t want to excite it, trigger some type of frenzy. It had been a conscious internal battle not to try and break free of the sticky webbing that binds him in the first place, knowing that the vibrations traveling through the strands would only bring about his end sooner. Not that delaying it has helped the small hunter in any way at all.

He shut his eyes and focused on just breathing when he felt the spider brush up against his leg. Throwing his head back, Sam tried to think of being anywhere but here. Dean wasn’t going to swoop in at the last moment to save Sam this time; no, his big brother had only left about an hour ago to head out to the library, which was a twenty-minute drive by itself. Sam was completely and utterly screwed.

But instead of the agonizing bite that Sam had been bracing himself for, he felt a strange, resounding _twang_ vibrate through his body as one of the taut webs suddenly went slack. The Winchester’s attention instantly snapped over towards where the sound had come from, and he watched, amazed, as the spider went from strand to strand and broke the lines, slowly but surely setting Sam free.

“Wha-” Sam started to ask right as the final web was cut, efficiently breaking off his question with a yelp as he dropped to the ground below.

He landed with a thud, but thankfully the fall was only a few inches compared to the original fall of over four feet. Sam winced as he stood up, stretching a bit to loosen up again. It took him a moment to realize that the spider had suddenly appeared a few inches in front of him. Once again, it just sat there, watching him, waiting for Chuck knows what.

Sam slowly starts backing up, unsure of the spider’s intentions now. He raises his hands a bit, whether as a sign of peace or for the arachnid to stay, Sam can’t decide.

The moment the spider’s eight eyes see Sam’s hands rise, it launches itself forward.

Sam didn’t even have enough time to withdraw his hand before the spider was upon him. However, instead of the limb getting bitten off, it was being _cuddled_. The spider is literally nuzzling his outstretched hand, all warm and fuzzy and surprisingly not trying to eat him.

Pretty sure by now that he must’ve hit his head on the way down, Sam slowly flexes his hand, closes his eyes, and _pets the spider_.

A strange chirping sound fills the air, like some type of exotic bird or cheetah. It thrums through the spider and up Sam’s hand and the arachnid gets excited. Sam’s in awe as the spider closes its onyx eyes while leaning up against the tiny hunter, insistently seeking out more pets.

Swallowing nervously, the Winchester slowly tries to pull away, knowing that he still needs to get out of here and back up somewhere where Dean will find him when his big brother gets back. Too bad that the spider seems to have other things in mind.

It leaps on top of him, sending Sam sprawling on the dusty floor. Even still, it doesn’t bite, only scurries energetically all over his body, and damnit, all of its legs kinda tickle. Sam can’t help but start to laugh, and even when he stands back up, the spider continues to crawl all over him.

Eventually, Sam manages to capture it into a hug, holding the spider in his arms, no longer afraid of it. Fluffy white and black striped mandibles that remind him of a silly moustache tickle his face, drawing another chuckle from the man.

“Hey.” Sam said, putting on a firm face and hardening his voice just a bit. “I don’t have time to play. I’ve gotta get out of here and back up there.” He pointed way up towards the top of the dresser, high in the distance. The spider’s eyes flickered, following the direction before settling back to look at his face. “I’m sorry, you seem really, _really_ sweet, but I’ve got to go.” Sam set the spider down.

It stayed still this time, doing nothing more than watching Sam for a moment before turning and scurrying off. A small sigh escaped Sam, the man sad to see the spider go. He’d always wanted a dog, and that spider had reminded him of one- just with more legs, eyes, and interesting colors.

He looked back to the dresser, wondering how in the word Sam was going to manage this. (Maybe he could go underneath? No, he might get lost, and who know what could be under there. Going around would be a ridiculously long trek, and still leave him on the floor. And up hardly seemed like an option, unless Sam suddenly sprouted wings and could fly.) Yet, it seemed like he wouldn’t have to. The spider had returned, nudging against the hunter’s hand with its head and offering him a thick line of web. It had quickly gathered up the wrecked remnants of its nest and stringed it together into a rope.

Sam took the offered strand, kneeling down in front of the spider and petting it warmly. “Wow. A rope, huh? You’re really smart. Thank you.”

The spider chittered happily and turned away. It grabbed the other end of the web, jumped up onto the dresser, and started climbing. The rope itself was actually very long, so it took a while before it went taut in Sam’s hands. He started to climb up behind the amiable arachnid. Sam had tied the rope around his waist and now walked straight up the side of the dresser, still keeping a firm grip on the web with his hands.

His muscles ached and his hands burned, but Sam kept going until he dragged himself over the top. The spider, who had been waiting (im)patiently for him, ecstatically pounced atop Sam and proceeded to roll all over him.

But then the spider’s weight suddenly disappeared. Sam sat up, looking around, only to find his fuzzy friend inexplicably gone. What happened? He stood up, puzzled. Hearing a sound behind him, Sam grinned and turned, only to freeze.

Oh, it was a spider alright. Just not Sam’s spider. This one was bigger than Sam himself, at least twice his size. It had long, spindly legs and a fat, bloated body. Its exoskeleton shinnied sickly, fangs black and dripping with venom, and eight soulless eyes trained firmly upon Sam.

The hunter’s heart thudded painfully in his chest. He knew he had no chance. This spider would snatch him up in an instant and could practically eat him whole.

One single leg lifted up and moved towards Sam.

But before another step could be taken, suddenly Sam’s friend, the small blue spider, who looked absolutely _tiny_ compared to this giant monster, jumped out of nowhere and right onto the fiend’s back. It helped on for dear life as the behemoth screeched, an unearthly, chilling sound which only got louder when the small spider sunk its fangs into the back of its head. It bit down again and again as the spider beneath it bucked and writhed and screamed, but finally, when the humongous creature collapsed, the tiny spider crawled off.

It comes towards Sam, who takes a quick step backwards, wary of the tiny, and now obviously _very_ poisonous spider. That draws a sad little chirrup from the arachnid, who doesn’t stop approaching, just slows down. Slinking up to Sam’s side and nuzzling his hand, Sam will be damned again if the spider wasn’t giving him puppy dog eyes- and Sam knew puppy dog eyes when he saw them.

When Sam gives the spider a pat on the back, the arachnid practically jumps with joy, chittering and chirruping with happiness. For the next hour or so, he and the spider play around, avoiding the giant spider corpse that still twitches every once and awhile. Sam’s decided to name the spider Pipsqueak, and call it Pip for short.

Pip proved to be far more intelligent than Sam ever would have assumed. When the Winchester yawned, more than a little exhausted by the day’s insane events, Pipsqueak had made him an honest-to-God hammock to sleep in. The webs were strong, but giving, and also not sticky at all. Once Sam settled in, Pip climbed up onto his lap and stayed there, making those strange purr-like sounds. It was one of the best naps that Sam had gotten in years.

Sam really should have thought about how it would look to Dean though when he returned; his little shrunken brother surrounded by a web with a spider on him, and a _gigantic_ spider lying dead just a half foot away. Admittedly, it was not Sam’s finest moment of foresight.

Also, Dean screams like a girl whenever he sees a spider. Just thought you should know that.

Him and Pipsqueak were out of the web-hammock the moment the shrill screeches starting trying to burst their eardrums.

A fist descended from above, aiming to squash Pipsqueak beneath it. The spider scurried out of the way just in time to dodge the first blow, but it was obvious it wouldn’t stand a chance against the next. Sam dove forward, covering his friend with his body as the fist came plummeting down on them. However, the hit never came.

Sam looked up, still covering a tremoring tiny spider, and swallowed at the clenched hand hovering half an inch overhead. It pulled away, revealing Dean’s panicked face up above them.

“What type of stunt was that, Sam? You gone suicidal on me?” He exclaimed. “I almost killed you!” When Sam stood up, revealing Pipsqueak who was currently clinging to his chest like a monkey, Dean shrieked. “Shit, Sam, get that thing off of you! It’s gonna eat your face!”

Sam snickered, quirking an eyebrow at Dean’s reaction. While he’d thought pretty similarly when he’d first seen Pipsqueak, the shrunken hunter knew better now. “Dean. Pipsqueak’s not gonna hurt me. It actually saved my life, believe it or not.”

“I’m gonna go with ‘not’.” Dean snarked, eying the fuzzy blue arachnid edgily. “I’m starting to think that your sanity got shrunk along with your height. That thing is creepy and dangerous. You shouldn’t let it crawl all over you like that, or get anywhere near you for that matter.”

“Come on, Dean, just give it a chance. Here, hold out your hand and Pipsqueak will show you how sweet and kind it is.”

The older brother shuddered at the thought, taking a step away. “No way in Hell, Sam. You wanna keep your freaky spider pet, that’s your deal. I’m fine with keeping my distance, thank you very much.”

“Chicken,” Sam muttered, grinning cheekily as he pet down his companion’s back.

Even after Sam’s height was fixed, Pipsqueak still hung around, much to Dean’s displeasure and Sam’s delight. The tiny arachnid liked to cuddle up against Sam’s fingertips and be (very, _very_ carefully) pet the affectionate creature. It took up to taking rides with Sam in his hair and setting up webs on Sam’s side of the room.

One time when Dean goes to pick up Sam from the library, he finds a long, stretching web crafted to stretch over the table where Sam has hung his notes and scraps of paper, all well-organized and sorted thanks to Pipsqueak’s help.

So while it might not be a dog, Sam still got that pet he’d always wanted.


End file.
